Jolaini Reneigh
Alteraci, Stormwind |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 7 July, 9 L.C. Born in Alterac |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Illusionist M.A.N.A Representative Hemomancer Bard Baroness of Gilston ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Cult of the Damned(former) ---- |Row 5 title = House -Relatives |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Alignment |Row 6 info = Chaotic Neutral |Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = }} '''Jolaini Reneigh' is the head strong and very opinionated mage of the Citrine Eagle. Loves to drink the wine she summons from the arcane or a near by wine bottle. She loves to befuddle people by complimenting or mocking the person near her or using her illusion spells. =Description= ---- Jolaini has mid length hair which color she changes from Red to Blonde on any given day using her illusion spell. She usually wears dark color robes that expose a lot of her skin more for fashion than armor protection. =History= ---- Jolaini's past is full of stories she uses when she decides to entertain as a bard from time to time. Though is openly ready to gloat about a certain event. There is musch about Jolaini's past she rather keep to herself or tell very little people. Youth Jolaini was born to Sheldon Reneigh and Abigale Reneigh(nee Millborne). Jolaini would not be with her parents for long as fighting began to break out within Alterac. Trying to escape the fighting, Sheldon and his wife with Jolaini as a baby tried to escape only to fall victim to the violence in the war. Found in Southshore under her father's arms, the young Ameila Pond scooped the baby Jolaini naming her after an aunt she had. From ages 0-10 years old Jolaini grew up in the Inn in Southshore learning the ways of being a bard from Amelia or being a waitress for the Inn keeper and his wife when Ameila left from time to time. Jolaini's childhood was filled with various characters, dancing and merriment within the walls of the inn. When she wasn't working or learning to be a bard, the local priest Carl Benson would teach her some academics and about the light hoping to make her a priest, but she never showed much of an interest in such. A little after her 10th birthday, Jolaini began to feel a burst of energy flow through her, something she has never felt before. Scared, Jolaini accidentally set some of the plants for the inn on fire not sure how to put it out. As she tried thinking of a plan the Priest Carl and The Inn Keeper saw what Jolaini had done just by the tips of her fingers. Seeing her a danger to herself until properly training, Carl and the Inn Keeper family had Ameila take Jolaini to Dalaran to learn control the powers she has from within. With reluctance and sadness Ameila obeyed and took the young Jolaini who cried and fought along the way to Dalaran. Dalaran Jolaini's time in dalaran for her was some of her miserable times in life while growing up. Her only few comforts was being around her condescending mentor Valantus and when her adoptive mother Amelia would come and visit her. Jolaini at first tried to do what she could to please Valantus to impress her mentor how quickly she was learning magic. But soon she learned he was so consumed by his research the only way she could gain his attention was to insult or be sarcastic to him. Outside of the small comforts she had, Jolaini was constantly criticized as a bar wench or homeless child by her fellow classmates since she knew nothing about her past. To retaliate from being insulted Jolaini would get in trouble from time to time for casting joke spells on those who would torment her. Though she would get some satisfaction for getting even, the words her classmates would tell her tormented her mentally. Jolaini would stay up a lot of nights trying to find some information about who she was to stop the gossip she was subjected to in class. Feel frustrated and growing into a fit of depression Jolaini began to verbally lash at anyone who would stare at her wrong. By the age of 15, Jolaini would escape from Valantus's view leaving the city of Dalaran for good. Scholomance After leaving Dalaran Jolaini wandering without any money and only the clothes on her back heading into the lands of Lordearon in hopes to find answers on her family and who she was suppose to be. Found along side the road cold and hungry a traveler decided to join her at her miserable campfire. The two of them exchanged stories of their lives and what brought them on the road. The next few weeks Jolaini would travel with this stranger, hanging on every word he said.Eventually he began to tell her about ways of gaining more power and to be able to find who she was. Enticed by the idea she listened carefully what she needed to do. Jolaini found herself proving how much she wanted this power. Without question she began to dabble in the dark arts he taught her as he lead her to Caer Darrow. By the time she walked on the grounds of Caer Darrow she willful gave up what little she knew about the light to delve into the beliefs of of the Cult of the Damned and the magic they offered. There she learned the specialty of blood magic and becoming numb to every innocent person she used to harness its power under various mentors within the school of Scholomance. When she wasn't sacrificing people for her magic she learned how to also creation illusions on herself and others with ease. By the age of 16, Jolaini fully gave herself into the dark arts of Blood and Illusions. She no longer cared to find out who she was as she felt fully content with her addiction to blood magic and being in service to the members of the cult of the damned running the school. Jolaini nearly finished her studies until a twist of events happened at the school. One of the evening she stayed up late to study more she heard a familiar sob in one of the cages near by. Walking up to the cage, her eyes were opened to what she was doing as she saw her adoptive mother Ameila inside the cage. Thinking of a quick plan Jolaini, found away to open Ameila's cage and quickly sneak her out of Scholomance. To Ameila she hardly recognize Jolaini with the make up and dark aura around her. For Joalini it was for the best, not reavling who she was to Ameila. In shame Jolaini left her at a refugee camp far from the school of dark arts never to find Ameila afterwards. Path of Redemption Jolaini for years after leaving Scholomance had a hard time coming up to terms with what she had done for the dark cult. Using her illusions to good use she changed her hair and appearance taking on the name Annette Thatcher from Lordearon. Jolaini while making her way south towards Stormwind she would constantly fight her withdrawals for her need to use blood magic. Refusing to give in she would constantly try to meditating or cry in pain alone on her travels from the pain it brought out. Along the road she would put the use of Arcane she remembered to save those being bothered by bandits and help them get to encampments safely as she could. By the age of 18 she made it to Stormwind. Under her fake name she offered her services to the Orphanage in Stormwind, becoming a helper to the matron of the building take care of many the children both Stormwind and Lordearon like her lost their families. She enjoyed the quiet life as a caretaker and no one knowing her terrible mistake joining the cult of the damned. Jolaini thought she could live the rest of her life as a caretaker to the orphan children until she was a old woman. Around the age of 21, Jolaini decided to leave her job as a caretaker at the Orphanage and to take up arms as a mage again to aid against the Lich King. For Jolaini this was her chance to continue her chance to redeem for her crimes, however she would do this under the name Annette instead of Jolaini. When she set foot in Northrend Jolaini jumped at the chance to instead enlist with the Argent Crusade to get in the front lines as a Arcane Mage. Willing to risk her life, she purposely went on dangerous missions at her request to take down the Scourge or gather intel for the Crusade. Once the Lich King was taken down Jolaini left the Crusade back to Stormwind beginning to feel lost and a fake for continuing the guise of Annette Thatcher. Moving Forward When Jolaini came back to Stormwind she did not return to the Orphanage instead she decided to leave the alias Annette Thatcher behind and began to use her given name Jolaini Pond once again. Changing her hair to red, Jolaini decided to take up the career as a Bard and entertain at taverns while listening for any information about her family. During nights she didn't entertain as a bard, she would visit libraries and friends she made who studied in Arcane, improving her knowledge and understanding for it. From time to time she would give aid when Stormwind called for anyone who can aid during the Cataclysm and when the Alliance discovered Pandaria. When fighting seem to die down Jolaini would wander performing as a bard or finding any pieces of information on who she was in hopes to find the family she belonged to or to find out why she was discarded if unwanted by her family. During the campaign of Draenor, Jolaini mainly stuck to Stormwind researching as a travelling mage by day and performing as a bard by night. Finding her Family When the Broken Isles was discovered by the Alliance and Dalaran city moving closer to there Jolaini made her presence known by offering aid who ever sought it against the Legion. During her travels she came cross The Citrine Eagle. Following them at first for her sole entertainment, she would follow them on some of their journeys through the Broken Isles until finally giving in to officially joining them. While joining them she became a member of their mage group M.A.N.A (Magical Association of New Alterac) and stopped performing as bard. During her down time she dedicated herself to doing research of the Arcane and her family in hopes of finding them. Still hitting a dead end about her family, Jolaini appealed to the Citrine Eagle for aid. Being granted permission to use Citrine's libraries Jolaini found out information about her family. Appealing to Zaria Blackmoore and requesting to do a spell that required the dark arts, she was able to discover who she was. Through the dark spell she found out she is related to Zaria and the fate of her father. Over come with mixed emotions Jolaini now seeks to finally move on and aid the Citrine Eagle with her knowledge of both the Arcane and the Dark arts. Fitting in After finding her family, Jolaini struggle to find her place in the Eagles. Though the M.A.N.A group has taken her in, she did not see eye to eye with her fellow mages. To Jolaini magic should be freely researched and the consequences is for the mage to deal with. Though Jolaini was the Eagles scryer, having this power and finding her family did not work out as she thought. Her family members were busy running the departments they had within the Eagles, Jolaini tried to pick up projects to occupy her time. However, thoughts of doubt and self loathing took a stronger hold than expect on her mind. To keep her from feeling such distracted emotions she would strength the spells she casted on herself. These spells she had originally casted on herself long ago to keep her emotions in check so she may focus all concentration to keep magic such as Blood magic from taking a hold and causing her to go into a form madness and blood lust. What Jolaini did not expect was she would not be lonely soon. Allse the known Spellthief of the Eagles would pay her a visit. At first she humored him in meeting him, finding him an annoyance and sharing parts of her life so he would leave her to her studies. Unexpectedly she would be interested as he seemed to understand some of the pain she's gone through. Allowing herself to open up he would become someone she could confide in without becoming attached. Before the Pirates invade Talongrab As Jolaini started fitting in and began to speak with more Eagles. At first Allse held her attention until the day he decided to steal her first kiss in hopes of destroying the tightly woven spells to suppress her emotions. This would be the first time she felt confusion, the spells she once casted began to crack on her. Angry at first she wanted nothing to do with Allse, yet no one else would understand her like him. Instead of giving into her rage, she would go find a distraction. Of course for Jolaini that would be in conversation, by conversation she wanted to mentally toy with someone. The first person she found to fit the bill would be Kavid "Slick" McTash. At first Jolaini thought it would be funny and amusing to play mind games with him since he proven he could hold a conversation. For Jolaini this was to good to pass up since he generally represented everything she couldn't stand. While getting a semblance of her own stability back emotionally. She would continue talking to Allse finding what means to forgive someone. The night she was going to see Allse after her usual round of conversation with Eagles, the Illidari Nyrinas challenged her to a duel. She agreed out of over confidence only to find she went into a near blood lust from over use of blood magic during the duel. Going without real treatment, Jolaini attacked Allse, only to have him counterspell her. Accepting her punishment, Allse would now become her guardian to keep her blood lusts in check when using Blood Magic. Feeling like some of her freedom taken away she turned to the person who was still a toy to her, Kavid. Originally thought of as nothing more than a mindless paladin, she began to grow more fond of Kavid were she could see him as a equal and kindred spirit like she does with Allse. Lately she has been seen hanging around Kavid's Manor besides the Lone Wolf Inn. Becoming a Baroness and Disappearing from the Eagles Jolaini felt her life growing unstable more her emotions go between the two men who had a heavy influence over her life. To make matters worse her foster mother Amelia had past due to the legion attack and Talongrab fell to pirates. Jolaini would try to focus on other news she received which was the fact an Uncle she never knew was on his death bed and wanting her to take up the mantle as Baroness of Gilston. Jolaini took the mantle unwillingly and did her best to help take out the pirates from Talongrab. Due to the stress, Jolaini did find herself slipping more the wants and needs of her blood magic. Unable to watch her slip further Kavid informed her cousin Zaria and the MANA council Kysaerys of her over use and the harm she has done to people. Finding it best so Jolaini does not harm others, her writ to use it was stripped of her temporary, cause Jolaini to go into horrible withdrawls and pain from others curses on her. As time went by the trust she had with Kavid would deteriorate as he would eventually betray her further. Unable to trust anyone, Jolaini would take it upon herself to disappear out of the Eagles sight and deal with others who would understand her best. At first she sought old friends from the Argent Crusade to the lands of Pandaria. Though they helped her with her withdrawls, the anger and hurt she felt from the Eagles still festered. Unable to find peace Jolaini for now will deal with the Eagles when needed. =Personality= ---- Jolaini is a very arrogant, over confidant mage who will say honeyed words but a good 90% of the time dos not mean them or care how they affected for others. The flip sides goes when she is being sarcastic or condescending when she dislikes someone or doesn't know how to truly express how she feels to someone. Only recently she has been showing genuine kind emotions to a select few finding out her family. Category:Alterac Human Category:Grand Alliance Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Mages